


The Love of my Life: Sailor Moon

by Sara1991



Series: The Love of my Life [3]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/F, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Stalking, Teacher-Student Relationship, school shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-02-10 03:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara1991/pseuds/Sara1991
Summary: Mamoru Chiba is a teacher; Usagi Tsukino is a student in his class. It was never supposed to happen, but they both fell in love with each other. However, with the fact that they are teacher and student most don’t understand it; so they have to keep their relationship a secret…once it starts. How will their relationship survive stalkers & ex’s? Well read to find out.PLZ NOTE THAT I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! I ONLY CLAIM THE STORY I WRITE & CHARACTERS I CREATE!Also, this & all the other stories in this series came from when I had writer’s block-so you will find that they are the same except for characters.  You do not have to read them all if you don’t want; you can just read your favorite anime that I have written for.





	1. Chapter 1

**The Love**

**Of My Life:**

**Sailor Moon!**

* * *

  **Main Characters:**

  * Mamoru-25 x Usagi-15/16



**Secondary Characters:**

  1. Ami-Usagi’s best friend
  2. Minako-Usagi’s best friend
  3. Makoto-Usagi’s best friend
  4. Naru-Usagi’s best friend
  5. Setsuna-Haruka’s & Michiru’s friend
  6. Haruka-Mamoru’s best friend
  7. Michiru-Haruka’s girlfriend



** Other Characters: **

  1. Seiya-Mamoru’s friend
  2. Taiki-Seiya’s friend
  3. Yaten-Seiya’s friend
  4. Rei-Mamoru’s ex
  5. Diamond-Usagi’s stalker



* * *

“Hehehe!” A girl could be heard giggling from outside of a bedroom door.

“You’re so sensitive…” A man could be heard saying in husky tone of voice.

The man was twenty-five year old Mamoru Chiba and the girl was sixteen year old Usagi Tsukino; they were secretly dating and had been for about three months now.

Now, it was somewhat normal for people with large age gaps to date and such; everyone in the area believes that age is just a number.

However, with Mamoru’s and Usagi’s case…they are teacher and student; and that’s where relationships are normally frowned upon. It begs the question of is the student smart enough to pass his/her classes on their own.

Mamoru has short black hair, blue eyes and is about 5’10” and Usagi has long crimson blond hair tied up in pigtails with buns, blue eyes and is 5’3”.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

An alarm for five thirty went off.

“Oh…I have to get going.” Usagi said sitting up.

“I suppose…” Mamoru sighed.

“I’m sorry…but I have to be home by six or mom will be angry with me.” Usagi said softly.

“Do you want a ride home? I can get you home a lot faster.” Mamoru offered rubbing her back.

“No; but thanks. I can make it home; besides I’m taking the bus and Minako, Makoto, Naru and Ami are meeting me there.” Usagi said softly.

“Do they know of us?” Mamoru asked seriously.

“No…not yet; we’ve only been together for two months and three weeks and I thought we agreed to wait until we’ve been together…three or four months to tell only our closest friends. Do your friends know?” Usagi asked softly.

“Yes, that’s true. No, I don’t think so; I think Keiichiro suspects something…but he doesn’t know.” Mamoru said with a smile.

“Good. I love Minako, Makoto, Naru and Ami, but they’d ask a lot of questions that I can’t answer yet.” Usagi said, blushing as they walked out to the living room.

“And what kinds of questions are those?” Mamoru asked, knowing exactly what she was talking about.

“Please don’t make me say.” Usagi said slightly embarrassed, blushing big time now.

“Ok. I’ll see you in class tomorrow.” Mamoru said with a smile as she walked out the door with her backpack.

“Yep; I’ll see in class!” Usagi called back with a smile.

** Mamoru’s P.O.V.: **

My name is Mamoru Chiba and the girl that just left is Usagi Tsukino; she is the girl of my dreams…and my student.

Even though she’s my student, we’ve decided to try dating.

She was new to the school I teach at last year…technically she’s still the newest student; no other students have come in after her.

She’s a very shy, quiet and bookwormish type of girl; but she’s very happy. She likes writing, reading and art; she’s not really into sports. She does really well in history and anything writing, reading and art; her gray areas are math and anything science…and most sports.

Math and science are the reasons we’re together. Every Monday and Tuesday I tutor after school in my one of the after school study rooms with a few other students; and then every Wednesday, Thursday and Friday after school I tutor her at my house.

The principle and math teacher said she needed extra help and that it seems that I am the only one who can get through to her. Not that her math teacher actually helps her; she’s always too busy to have study groups or one on one study sessions with a student. She would rather be drinking margaritas or something with her friends.

Oh well, my gain…I have been Usagi’s tutor since last year.

Almost three months ago she was walking to a park or something when someone threw a football; it went long…too long and ended up hitting her in the head, knocking her to the ground.

The group playing football were incredibly sorry and stayed with her until I checked her out. My mother was a nurse in a hospital for many years and taught me a lot; she’s and my father have both passed away in a horrific car accident years ago.

Anyways, I placed Usagi on a bench and placed the handkerchief that I had wetted down on her forehead.

She was a little out of it…ok she was way out of it; but she was coming to.

In her state she admitted how she felt…and then a few minutes later when she realized just where she was and all she panicked and apologized like crazy.

I told her it was fine and we went our separate ways.

The next day at school before classes I pulled her aside and had a serious talk with her…told her I felt the same way about her.

She asked what we were going to do…so I told her we had to be careful, but we could try to date…but we’d have to keep it a secret. I told her I’d give her time to think about it all.

By the end of the day she said she wanted to try…and the rest is history; we’ve been dating secretly. Every other Saturday I take her two towns over and we have lunch and see a movie…if there’s anything playing. If there’s nothing playing we just walk around a park and then I take her home. Well…actually I drop her off at a train or bus station.

Her best friends are Minako, Makoto, Naru and Ami; my best friends are Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna.

We’ve been together for almost three months now and we haven’t kissed or had sex yet. To be honest I don’t really care about the sex; I can wait for that. But I would like to kiss her; but I won’t force her…she’s just so shy.

Before her, I had girlfriend named Rei; we started dating in high school. That lasted up until three or four years ago…I don’t remember. But I do know that I broke up with her because she started telling me and going around, telling my friends I was no longer allowed to hang out with them; I could only hang out with her.

Also since I broke up with her she hasn’t left me alone; she cries and begs to get back together. She claims she’s so sorry and that she’ll change. So I took her back and she was better; she had changed…for about six months. Then she started to tell me who I could and couldn’t hang out with again. She also started telling me what I could and couldn’t eat and do. So I broke up with her again. And again she begged for me to come back to her…and me being stupid did; but that time it only lasted two weeks.

After that I got a restraining order against her…which didn’t help; she ignored them all and is now serving a five year sentence. Not just for that; there were other things she did to get thrown in jail that long.

I think I mentioned my parents; but I didn’t mention that I also have a younger sister, Bulla.

Bulla is half a year older than Usagi and is dating Goten. She has two best friends, Tandy and Nana; Tandy is a little obsessed with me…it’s very disturbing because I have no interest in her.

Anyways, back to Usagi…

I know she has asthma, ADD, OCD, social anxiety and mild depression. I think she has PTSD as well, but I’m not sure on that.

I think there’s something up, but I’m not sure. But I do know that I will find out…eventually.

But for now, I’ll bide my time and take things slow.

** Normal P.O.V.: **

But what Mamoru doesn’t know is that tomorrow, he’ll learn a lot more than he bargained for…


	2. Chapter 2

It was the final class for the day and Mamoru was just getting into his class when he noticed that Usagi wasn’t in her seat; that was actually the first thing he noticed.

Unlike most teachers who did roll call, Mamoru just had to look out in a sea of students and knew who wasn’t there and who was; he remembered faces and the names that went along with the faces.

“Naru and Gurio are still out sick and I’m guessing Mr. Kota is skipping again. Has anyone seen Usagi Tsukino today?” Mamoru asked looking at his class…more specifically at Makoto and Minako.

Mamoru knew Usagi’s schedule like the back of his hand; he also knew which classes she had with Naru, Ami, Makoto and Minako.

Breakfast: 7:00-7:30 and Usagi always ate with Naru, Ami, Makoto and Minako.

First period was math with Mrs. Stein: it started at 7:40 and ended at 8:25; Makoto, Ami, Minako were in that class as well.

Second period was American Lit. with Mrs. Cooler: it started at 8:30 and ended at 9:10: Makoto, Naru and Ami were also in that class.

Third period was English Lit. with Mrs. Cooler: it started at 9:15 and ended at 10:00: Ami was the only one of Usagi’s friends in that class.

Fourth period was 3D art with Ms. Hale: it started at 10:05 and went until 10:50: Naru and Minako were in that class.

Because of some health issues, Usagi had A Lunch: that ran from 10:55-11:45: Usagi always ate with Naru, Ami Makoto and Minako…

Fifth period physical education with Mr. Koga: it started at 11:55, ended at 12:35 and then they had five minutes to change back into their regular clothes and then got out at 12:40: Makoto, Minako, Ami and Naru were in that class as well.

Sixth period was creative writing with Mr. Connor: that started at 12:45 and ended at 1:30: Minako and Naru were in that class.

Seventh period was health with Mr. Phoenix: it started at 1:35 and went until 2:20: Minako was also in this class.

Eighth period was science with Ms. Fowel: it started at 2:25 and went until 3:10: Ami, Minako and Naru were in that class.

Ninth period was history with Mr. Chiba: 3:15-4:00: Minako and Makoto were also in that class.

“She hasn’t been in school all day today…” Makoto mumbled.

“We haven’t heard from her either.” Minako said softly.

“I bet she’s out with some guy turning tricks and doing favors.” A female student muttered.

“Not Usagi…she’s too plain and such a prude. I asked her out several months ago and she flat out turned me down; she even freaked out when I grabbed her ass. No girl has ever done that before.” A male student muttered.

“Come on guys, Usagi’s a pretty and kind girl; she’s just shy.” Another girl said calmly.

“Ms. Hawk and Mr. Akira…that’s enough… And if I’m correct, that is the third time this week you’ve talked crap about another student and the fifth time that you’d disrupted this class. That’s afterschool detention for three days with Mr. Crocker.” Mamoru said as calmly as he could.

“Bu-but…” The two students started.

“No buts; if you want to go there you can have three Saturday detentions in a row with Mr. and Mrs. Crocker. Do I make myself clear?” Mamoru said seriously.

“Yes Mr. Chiba…” The two mumbled.

“And Mrs. Raina…as much as your words were admirable, you too did talk out of line… However, I see that you’re normally a model student; that’s your first strike.” Mamoru said calmly, yet seriously.

“Yes, of course; I understand.” Raina said calmly.

“Teacher’s pet…” The other two complained, muttering under their breaths.

“I heard that! That’s another day of detention. Keep it up; I dare you. Now go see the principal. I’ll page him to let him know you two are on your way.” Mamoru said seriously, excusing the two students.

“Ok…let’s get started then.” Mamoru said as he turned to his bored and started writing down some things…

** Three Days Later: **

It had been four days since Mamoru had last seen Usagi; and he was really starting to worry about her. No one was calling her in so the police have been called; school couldn’t get a hold of her parents…and Mamoru didn’t know how to get a hold of Usagi, seeing as she didn’t have a cell phone.

“Still no Usagi Tsukino?” Mamoru asked looking at his class.

“Mr. Chiba…” Minako started calmly, raising her hand in the air.

“Yes Ms. Minako?” Mamoru asked calling on Minako.

“Usagi’s in the hospital.” Makoto said simply.

“What? Do you know what happened?” Mamoru asked as calmly as he could; he couldn’t let anybody know that he was in love with her.

“She was beaten. By who; we don’t know. She’s barely ever conscious; and when she is, she won’t say. But I can only imagine who it was…” Makoto said pissed off.

“Excuse me.” Makoto said getting up.

“Where are you going?” Mamoru asked seriously.

“I would like to go to the bathroom.” Makoto said calmly as she handed him her passbook; she rarely ever used it.

“Please don’t be long; come back within ten minutes or I’ll send someone to get you.” Mamoru said seriously.

“Yeah, yeah…ok.” Makoto said simply before heading out.

** Half an Hour Later: **

“Ok class…I think that’s it for today. You can use this time to get a jump on your homework or work on other homework from other classes. But, either way, keep busy. Makoto, Minako; I would like to see you after class.” Mamoru said seriously.

“Yes Mr. Chiba…” Makoto and Minako mumbled at the same time.

After roughly fifteen minutes the school’s final announcements came on and then the final bell rang for dismissal.

“Ok…” Mamoru started, but was interrupted.

“Let us start; we just found out late last night. We went to her house to see how she was doing because she never showed up to the bus station. So after waiting for fifteen minutes or so we went looking; we found her bag…but that was it. We went to her house where her parents said she was away at her grandparents. But after a few days of not hearing from her we decided to find out about her grandparents…turns out they’re all dead…on both sides. We went to the police and found out she was in the hospital.” Makoto explained calmly.

“We also know that you and Usagi like each other.” Minako said shocking Mamoru.

“Wh-what?” Mamoru asked shocked.

“Don’t act all shocked…she’s our best friend; we know how to read her. And you, it’s obvious with how you stare at her from time to time when not in class. No, she hasn’t told us; and no, we haven’t told anyone.” Makoto said seriously, calmly.

“And don’t worry; we won’t tell anyone. She’s at the new memorial hospital.” Minako said simply with a smile.

“Thanks; you two can go now.” Mamoru said calmly as he sat in his chair.

“Ok. See you tomorrow.” The girls said heading out.

Mamoru had some paperwork to do, but then he would go see Usagi…


	3. Chapter 3

It was late in the evening when Mamoru finally made it to the hospital where Usagi was.

“May I help you?” A receptionist asked when she seen Mamoru.

“I sure hope so. I’m looking for Usagi Okunaka; I was told she was here.” Mamoru said looking at the nurse.

“Oh yes; she’s actually right here on the first floor in room C42 on the west side.” The receptionist said kindly.

“Thank you.” Mamoru said politely and then headed off.

After a few minutes he finally found Usagi’s room…

When he entered the room Usagi was resting; he wasn’t sure she was awake until she turned her head to see who was in the room.

“Mr. Chiba? Wh-what are you doing here? Ho-how did you know I was here?” Usagi asked shocked.

“I came to see you…to check up on you; Makoto and Minako filled me in…after you didn’t show up to class for four days. Can I sit down?” Mamoru asked as he stood by her bed, next to a chair.

“I’m sorry. Yes, you can sit.” Usagi said softly, watching him.

“I’m sure it’s not your fault. Which leads me to my next question; what happened? Makoto and Minako said you never made it to the bus.” Mamoru said seriously, looking at her.

Usagi knew she was never going to convince him it was all an accident; he knew her too well…knew when she was lying.

“Did I ever tell you about Diamond Tomo?” Usagi asked softly.

“No…who’s Diamond Tomo?” Mamoru asked looking at her.

“He’s this guy I used to go to school with before I started going to school here. His parents are friends with my mom so we’ve known each other since we were little…but he’s never been nice…not until a few years ago when I turned thirteen or so. And then he started being too nice. Mom said I was being over dramatic or something… He was held back a few times, so he’s older than me…he said because he was older he was in charge and I had to do what he told me to do…so he started touching me…” Usagi started explaining, becoming upset.

“Usagi…” Mamoru started.

“I didn’t like it…and I tried telling mom; but she told me to suck it up and take it. He’s actually one of the reasons I left home and that school. Recently, he found out which little motel I was staying at; he threatened to hurt my cats…” Usagi said as she started crying.

“Usagi… Wait…you’ve been living in a motel? What about your mom? Don’t you think she’s worried about you?” Mamoru asked worried, confused, hurt, annoyed and frustrated.

“Yes; I’ve been living there since mom kicked me out. So no, she’s not worried about me. She hates me; she’s always hated me; she blames me for dad’s death. She really hates me now that I told her I didn’t want to be with Diamond and after I call the cops on him a few times. I just got a restraining order against him last week; he was very mad at me…that’s why I’m here.” Usagi admitted softly.

“How are you paying for a motel? What the hell did he do to you?!” Mamoru asked becoming pissed off.

“Grandpa…ummm dad’s dad died a few years ago from drinking too much for too long; he left me all his money in his will. And grandma, dad’s mom died four months ago; she also left me everything. They said I was their only grandchild and all their children were now dead…so I got everything…except the house. Well, they did leave me that as well, but I’m too young to actually own a house and all that…so the bank took that. But that’s ok…the manager of the motel is very nice; she said as long as I’m not too loud and pay the agreed upon amount I could stay there.” Usagi explained as calmly as she could; she was still very upset.

“And how much do you pay each month?” Mamoru asked seriously.

“I don’t know…between $300 and $800; it depends on what she needs.” Usagi said softly.

“Jeez…Usagi, that’s not how… Do you need a place to stay…a safe place where you won’t be taken advantage of?” Mamoru asked looking at her.

“I’m ok…most places are too expensive and don’t allow too many cats. Makoto, Naru and Minako offered, but Naru’s parents died and she had to move in with a different family member already, Minako has a large family as is and Makoto lives in a one-bedroom apartment.” Usagi explained softly.

“How many cats do you have?” Mamoru asked looking at her; he was afraid she was going to say there were eight or more…he already had two of his own; Dusk and Saturn.

“Just three kittens; their mother died when they were very young and I’ve been taking care of them since. I have Luna, Artemis and Diana.” Usagi said somewhat excitedly.

“Usagi…I meant do you want to stay at my place? You wouldn’t have to get rid of your cats…and you’d be safe. And you’d be able save your money and get what you want.” Mamoru said seriously, holding her hand; he just wanted her to be safe.

“But I couldn’t do that; I couldn’t be a burden and put you out…” Usagi said concerned.

“You wouldn’t be putting me out; I have three extra rooms. Usagi, I live in a four-bedroom house with a full bathroom and two half bathrooms. You’ve been in my house enough times to know this…so what’s really bothering you?” Mamoru asked seriously.

“What about everyone at school; what if they find out? They’ll figure out that we’re…” Usagi started, becoming upset again.

“Usagi…it’s fine; people will find out you live with me. That’s fine; we’ll just explain that you had a bad family situation and have been living in a motel for the last…however long. Do you have proof of living in a motel?” Mamoru asked seriously.

“I recorded each time I paid her on video. And yes, she knows; she ok’d it.” Usagi said softly.

“Ok then. If anyone asks, you’ll have that for records. Also, that means we’ll be able to spend more time together. Which reminds me; your friends know about us. Apparently they know you well enough or something like that.” Mamoru said calmly as he held her hand.

“Wh-what?” Usagi asked turning red.

“It’s ok; they promised not to say anything.” Mamoru said calmly with a smile.

“What about your friends; do they know as well?” Usagi asked softly.

“Not that I know…but I could be wrong. So, how long are you stuck in here for?” Mamoru asked looking around.

“Another day or two…” Usagi answered softly.

“That reminds me…you didn’t answer my question; what did he do to you?” Mamoru asked again, very seriously.

Usagi just looked at him with a sad look before slowly sitting up, wincing a little in pain; she then took a deep breath before removing the blanket…


	4. Chapter 4

Once Usagi removed the blanket, she then lifted up her hospital gown to reveal that her side had several stitches.

“What on earth happened; what the hell did he do to you?!” Mamoru asked becoming enraged, trying to keep his voice down so that doctors or nurses wouldn’t come running in.

“He stabbed me because I refused to have sex with him…let alone be with him.” Usagi said softly as she put her gown back down and covered back up with the blanket.

“How…why…Usagi…I’ll be right back…” Mamoru said frustrated; he didn’t want to yell and scream in front of Usagi.

“Oh…ok…” Usagi said slightly upset…but not at Mamoru; but at herself.

** With Mamoru: **

** Mamoru’s P.O.V.: **

Why? Why did this have to happen to her of all people?

I should’ve pushed more to take her home…granted I guess I get why she didn’t want me knowing where she was living.

I pray to God that I don’t ever see that mother fucker. Diamond Tomo…

I should’ve been there to protect her.

I should’ve seen this coming.

I should’ve gone with her.

But that’s not going to happen ever again; I’ll keep her protected…no matter what.

** Normal P.O.V.: **

So after Mamoru got done arguing with himself and his conscience he went back to Usagi’s room.

When he got to Usagi’s room she was asleep.

‘She looks so peaceful.’ Mamoru thought to himself as he sat back in the chair and sighed.

“How is she?” Minako and Makoto asked coming into the room making Mamoru jump a little.

“Jesus; you scared the crap out of me! She’s ok I suppose…she’s asleep currently.” Mamoru said simply.

“Do you know what happened?” Minako asked right away.

“Someone named Diamond Tomo attacked her and stabbed her in the side.” Mamoru answered honestly.

“I should’ve known. That bastard just doesn’t get it…” Minako mumbled.

“Has he been arrested?” Makoto asked softly.

“I’m not sure…” Mamoru answered honestly.

“Do you know where she’s been living?” Makoto asked, indicating she knows.

“At home with her crack-head mother.” Minako answered annoyed.

“So…how did you find out?” Mamoru asked Makoto, confusing Minako.

“I seen her one day. So you do know then.” Makoto said looking at Mamoru.

“Know what? What’s going on? Tell me.” Minako demanded.

“Usagi’s been living in a motel; her mother kicked her out. I’m not sure why, but she did. She didn’t want to burden us because you just moved in with a new family member and my family is already too big.” Makoto explained.

“She just told me that her mother kicked her out because she refused to be with this Diamond guy.” Mamoru said calmly.

“The guy her mom wants her to marry…” Minako and Makoto said sighing.

“I guess…” Mamoru sighed.

“But don’t worry; Usagi doesn’t love him; she doesn’t even like him. But she does love you.” Makoto and Minako said with smiles.

“So we were right; you and Usagi are a thing.” Setsuna and Haruka said walking into the room.

“What are you two doing here?” I asked shocked.

“We heard what happened on the news.” Setsuna said simply.

“The news?” Minako, Makoto and I asked all shocked.

“Yes; it’s all over the news. Now it makes since why she hasn’t been in school for the last four days without anyone calling her in.” Haruka said plainly.

“Someone named Diamond Tomo has been arrested for the crime and admitted doing so because she refused to be with him; he thinks she’s dead. We didn’t know it was Usagi until we overheard these two talking. We just decided to come visit and see how she was doing. We never expected to see you here. Well…we kind of did; we had a feeling you two were in some kind of relationship. Why didn’t you tell either of us?” Setsuna asked looking at Mamoru.

“Usagi didn’t want anyone to know just yet; we both wanted to wait awhile. And asides from you four, she doesn’t want anyone else to know.” Mamoru said seriously.

“Ok…Michiru and I are dating and everyone knows about us.” Haruka said calmly.

“Yeah, but you almost lost your job and wasn’t she branded as a girl who couldn’t get anything done on her own; that she was sleeping with her teacher to get passing grades?” Mamoru asked seriously, looking directly at Haruka.

“Yeah, but we got over that and no one mentions it anymore.” Haruka said seriously.

“Ok, but Usagi’s not Michiru; she can’t handle all that.” Mamoru said looking from Haruka to Usagi.

“I suppose…Usagi’s not the brightest student in math or science is she?” Haruka asked with a smirk.

“Shut it! She does just fine. And she’s not passing because we’re together; she’s passing on her own work ethics.” Mamoru said seriously, becoming annoyed.

“Ok you two; just relax. This is their business and we’ll accept what they wish.” Setsuna said breaking anything up before it started.

“Right…” Haruka mumbled; he wanted to have some fun with this… But Setsuna put his foot down; and when he did that, he meant business.

“So…how is she?” Setsuna asked as he calmed down.

“She was stabbed in the side and is now resting. I think she’s in pain, but isn’t saying anything. How are your lives going?” Mamoru explained and then asked looking at Usagi.

“Who are you asking? Us or the girls?” Haruka asked looking at Mamoru.

“Either…but I’m not sure the girls want to talk to me about their lives.” Mamoru said seriously; and he was right. Minako and Makoto would prefer to talk to Usagi; she would fill Mamoru in later.

“Well, Michiru and I are doing good.” Haruka said calmly.

“I started dating a guy named Natsu yesterday; he’s twenty-two and is a model. And yes, I’ve met him in person.” Setsuna explained when he seen not only Mamoru’s and Haruka’s faces, but also Minako’s and Makoto’s.

“Mmm…oww…” Usagi moaned in pain in her sleep.

“Oh…it seems like she has a lot of visitors today.” A nurse said walking in kind of surprised.

“Sorry…” Everyone in the room said looking at the nurse.

“No, don’t be; this is a good thing. She said she didn’t have any family who were coming; at least she has friends.” The nurse said walking over to Usagi.

“Well, we’re going to head back; I have a meeting with the principal.” Setsuna said calmly.

“And I have to get the test finished.” Haruka said heading out.

Mamoru had gotten everything done before he even came to visit Usagi.

“Ms. Okunaka, please wake up; I need to check your vitals and everything.” The nurse said gently shaking Usagi awake.

“Mmm…Minako, Makoto? Is Mr. Chiba still here?” Usagi asked a little groggy.

“Yes, he’s still here. But I have to get going; my mom’s calling me home for dinner…well actually she’s in the parking lot. But I’ll see you tomorrow. I hope you feel better. Minako, mom said your aunt called and said she wants you home as well; do you want a ride?” Makoto asked calmly.

“I guess; I’ll see you tomorrow.” Minako said as she and Makoto gently hugged Usagi.

“Ok; see you tomorrow.” Usagi said softly as she hugged her best friends.

“Ok, let’s see. Well, your fever is back; you’re at 101.8…but your BP is normal. Your blood sugar is good as well. How are you feeling; how is your side? On a scale of one to ten, rate your pain; one being no pain and ten being severe.” The nurse said looking directly at Usagi.

“…Eight…” Usagi said hesitantly.

“Ok. Well, you are due for some pain medication now…so let me get that for you. I’ll be right back.” The nurse said heading out of the room.

“I’m sorry…” Usagi said softly.

“It’s ok; this isn’t your fault…none of it is.” Mamoru said taking her hand in his, causing her to blush.

“But…if I had told someone where I was living or something, then maybe this wouldn’t have happened.” Usagi said sadly.

“And even if you did tell someone and made it home, he could’ve attacked you there; and maybe successfully raped you. And then you might not have been found and might’ve died. Then where would that leave me? I would’ve lost the most important person in my life. I rather it didn’t happen at all. But since it down, I’m glad it happened this way and you were found and got another chance at life versus the other option.” Mamoru said seriously causing Usagi to cry a little.

“I love you so much and I’m soo sorry.” Usagi cried, softly hiccupping here and there.

“I love you too.” Mamoru said seriously as he held her hands; he was going to kiss her forehead, but they heard the nurse coming back.

“Ok; I found you some oxycodone. Do you think you can swallow some pills today?” The nurse asked coming in with two pills and some water.

“Yes, I think so.” Usagi said softly sitting up a little, wincing in pain.

The nurse gave her the pills and about fifteen or twenty minutes later Usagi was out like a light once again…


	5. Chapter 5

** Mamoru’s P.O.V.: **

So I had gotten the name of the motel and the room number that Usagi had been living at. I then contacted Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and her friends and asked if they would help getting her cats and stuff; they all agreed to help.

So all of her things got to my house two nights ago and Minako, Makoto, Ami and Naru set all of her things up…except for her bed…which she didn’t actually have one of. So I bought her a new bed and that arrived this morning.

** Normal P.O.V.: **

“So, are you ready to get out of here?” Mamoru asked as they sat there waiting for a nurse to come and take out all the IVs and such. She already talked to the doctor, who told her to take it easy and make sure she’s taking her medications.

“Yes. How much do I owe you?” Usagi asked softly.

“What do you mean?” Mamoru asked confused.

“For the bed, rent and for allowing me to keep my kitties.” Usagi said softly.

“You don’t owe me anything. All you need to do is take it easy and do everything the doctors say. I don’t want your money; it’s no good to me.” Mamoru said seriously.

“Ok…” Usagi said unsure.

“So…I took the liberty of collecting all of your school and homework and such that you missed. All of your teachers, the principal and school nurses know you’re living with me and what’s going on; they all say take your time and feel better soon. So, you don’t have to be in school for the rest of the week until next Wednesday, unless you’re feeling better sooner; then Tuesday at the earliest. And I’m taking off until next Tuesday, so I can help take care of you. And don’t mistake that as I will be taking care of you; I’m going to help take care of you. Ok?” Mamoru asked seriously.

“Ok…” Usagi said softly.

“Good. How are you feeling today?” Mamoru asked looking at Usagi.

“Well enough to go home…but my side still hurts a little.” Usagi answered honestly.

“I would assume so…” Mamoru said sighing.

“I’m sorry.” Usagi said softly, sadly.

“It’s not your fault. But at least now you’ll be safe.” Mamoru said calmly.

“Especially since he thinks I’m dead right?” Usagi asked looking at Mamoru.

“Well…I’m sure whenever he gets out he’ll see you somewhere; they always do. Especially if he is a true stalker; he’ll try to find your “grave.” And when he doesn’t find that anywhere…he’ll know you’re still alive and try to find you.” Mamoru said calmly as to try not to scare her too much.

“I see. But you’ll protect and keep me safe?” Usagi asked softly.

“You’re damn right I’ll keep you safe; you’re the love of my life.” Mamoru said causing Usagi to cry a little.

“Are you alright? Do you need to find a nurse or doctor?” Mamoru asked when he seen her tears.

“No; I’m fine. It’s just you’ve never said that to me before; I’m just so happy. I love you too.” Usagi said, tears still running down her cheeks.

“I’m glad.” Mamoru said with a smile.

After about five minutes a nurse finally came and took out all the IVs and such and gave Usagi her release papers.

“Are you ready to go home?” Mamoru asked as he pushed Usagi out of the building in a wheelchair.

“Yes; I’m ready to go home.” Usagi said with a smile; she was thrilled to be living with Mamoru and no longer in a motel…with her kitties.

“Thank you.” Usagi said once they were both in the car.

“For what?” Mamoru asked as he started the car.

“For caring enough to give me a safe place to live…with you.” Usagi said as she looked out the window.

“Not a problem. I would’ve done it anytime; all you had to do was ask.” Mamoru said seriously.

“Thank you either way.” Usagi said yawning.

After a few minutes of silence, Mamoru looked over to see that Usagi had fallen to sleep with her head on the window.

“Silly girl…” Mamoru sighed with a chuckle as he continued to drive home.

‘At least she’s alive.’ Mamoru thought to himself pretty much the entire way home.

The drive from the hospital to Mamoru’s house was about forty-five minutes to an hour…depending on traffic.

Once they got home Mamoru had decided not to wake Usagi; instead he propped her up in her seat. He then got out and walked around to her side and took her inside and set her on the couch.

“Ok…” Mamoru sighed as he went back out to get her things…


	6. Chapter 6

“Are you ready to go back to school tomorrow?” Mamoru asked looking at Usagi.

“I guess so…” Usagi sighed as she sat on the couch.

The last few days Usagi had been healing up; she was finally able to move around without feeling too much pain in her side.

“What’s wrong?” Mamoru asked concerned.

“Hmmm…I’m just worried…” Usagi admitted softly.

“About what?” Mamoru asked confused.

“My friends; they know about us now and they haven’t come to visit me…and then what everyone at school is going to say about what happened to me…” Usagi admitted sadly, she looked like she was going to cry.

“Hey, don’t cry. I don’t think your friends know where you live now…well not the address. I never told them; did you?” Mamoru asked seriously.

“No…” Usagi said sniffling.

“Well, there you go; they just don’t know where you live anymore.” Mamoru said with a smile.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right; and I’ll see them tomorrow…” Usagi said with a smile.

“And as for everyone else at school; they don’t know about us…so we’ll be fine. The only people who know as far as I know are our friends. And if people talk about what happened; let them. You survived and are alive; and to me that’s all that matters.” Mamoru said as he embraced her in a hug.

“Mamoru…” Usagi said softly as she leaned up and gently kissed him on the cheek.

“Usagi…can I please kiss you?” Mamoru asked, gently placing his hand on her cheek.

“I don’t know… I-I’ve never…I-I don’t think I’ll be any good.” Usagi said softly, sadly, looking down at her hands.

“Is that why you’ve never let me kiss you before?” Mamoru asked seriously.

“…Yes…” Usagi answered softly.

“I think you’ll do just fine. And I’m really glad to know that you haven’t ever been kissed before. It makes me happy to know that I’ll be your first. Can I have the honors of your first kiss?” Mamoru asked very politely.

“Yes…” Usagi answered softly, happily.

Mamoru didn’t say anything; he just smiled as he tilted her chin up a little and then bent down to gently kiss her for the first time.

They were soft innocent kisses…until she fell backwards onto the couch; she was now lying down and he had climbed on top of her and was kissing her while holding onto her hips.

Mamoru was the one to pull away, afraid that they would go too far; Usagi realized it after a few minutes.

“Thank you Mamoru…for stopping and not going too far with me.” Usagi said softly, red in the face.

“You’re welcome; I know you’re not ready yet for that. But one day maybe.” Mamoru said looking at her.

“Defiantly one day.” Usagi said with a smile, giving Mamoru hope.

“So…what would you like to do with this last day of freedom from school? You’re all caught up on your school and homework.” Mamoru said looking at her.

“I would just like to sit here with you, cuddle and watch TV…if that’s ok.” Usagi said softly.

“That’s just fine.” Mamoru said happily as he held her in his arms.

“Mamoru…” Usagi started.

“Yes, what is it?” Mamoru asked.

“I feel so safe with you like this.” Usagi said leaning into him.

“I’m glad. I’m glad I can make you feel safe.” Mamoru said kissing her forehead making her giggle a little.

“I love you so much Sensei Chiba.” Usagi said teasing him a little.

“And I love you Ms. Tsukino.” Mamoru said hugging her.


	7. Chapter 7

** Mamoru’s P.O.V.: **

“Usagi; you’re back!” Usagi’s best friends, Minako, Ami, Naru and Makoto cried as they ran to and hugged Usagi.

“Hi you guys; I’ve missed you!” Usagi cried as she hugged them back.

“Hey, be careful; she’s still fragile.” I said looking at the girls.

“Yes Mr. Chiba.” All five girls said with smiles before they went to breakfast and then their first class; they had Mythology first…

“Mr. Chiba…” Mr. Host, the principal started, right behind me.

“Mr. Host…what are you doing here?” I asked confused.

“I just came to see how you were doing. How is Usagi doing? Is she adjusting to living with her teacher ok? How is she feeling?” Mr. Host asked looking at me.

“She’s doing fine; she’s not in nearly as much pain as she was in before. Doctors wrote her a note to get out physical education until she’s fully healed. She’s adjusted to living with me just fine; she has her own room on the first floor. Why are you asking?” I asked; I got the feeling he knew something.

“I’m just wondering.” He said simply; he knows.

“How long have you known?” I asked looking at him, narrowing my eyes.

“Awhile. Once I found she was in the hospital I went to see how she was doing; I overheard the two of you talking. Don’t worry; I haven’t told anyone. It’s nobody’s business, but your own. However, I was concerned because she’s not very good at science or math; I just wanted to make sure that this relationship wasn’t getting her by. However, I seen her grades and such from both your class and her math class; she’s just barely passing math. And with your class…she’s passing with Cs. Once I seen that I realized you weren’t playing favorites. So I’m not going to call you up in front of the education board. I know Ms. Tsukino; she’s a sweet girl. So…just keep doing what you’re doing.” Mr. Host said before leaving to his office while I went to my first class…a few minutes late because of him. So…I didn’t know if any of my students were late; although I’m sure there were one or two of them that were…but they were all there.

** With Usagi: **

** Usagi’s P.O.V.: **

“How are you feeling Ms. Tsukino?” Mrs. Stein, my mythology teacher asked when I got to class.

“Better, thanks.” I answered looking at her; she was always so nice; most of my teachers were.

“And I see that you’re all caught up now.” Mrs. Stein said as I handed her all the stuff that I missed.

“Yes.” I answered simply.

“Ok, please take your seat then.” Mrs. Stein said with a smile as I took my seat.

After that all my teachers asked how I was doing…except for Mr. Chiba of course…and Mr. Watters.

Mr. Watters is my gym teacher…and he doesn’t care for “weakness” as he puts it. Even though I had a doctor’s note, he still sent me to the weight room to make up for what I missed; I would be there for the next week or so… I hated gym…

Ever since gym class I’ve felt…wrong; but nothing looked wrong…so I stayed in classes.

** Normal P.O.V.: **

“Ok class… Have any of you seen Ms. Tsukino?” Mamoru asked looking around; he was starting to worry now.

“Sorry I’m late; Ms. Fowel kept me after class to talk about math…” Usagi said handing Mamoru a note.

“Ok. Usagi, while you were out you missed a very important test. Do you think you’re ready to take it today? Or do you want to wait until tomorrow?” Mamoru asked looking at Usagi. It was then that he noticed how pale she had become since this morning.

“I’m ready.” Usagi said determined.

“Ok. Ms. Tenoh will take you up to the silent room and make sure you’re all set and everything; just give him the test when you’re done.” Mamoru said looking at Usagi and Haruka.

“As for the rest of you…today we’re going to be watching a movie. I don’t want her missing anything more; so we’ll start up class again tomorrow.” Mamoru said very seriously, causing his class to cheer.

“Ok Usagi, are you ready?” Haruka asked setting the test in front of Usagi.

“Yes.” Usagi said softly.

“Are you feeling ok; you’re awfully pale.” Haruka said looking at Usagi.

“I’m ok; thank you for your concern.” Usagi said politely with a smile.

“Ok then. Well, good luck; I’ll be up front if you need anything…except for answers.” Haruka said with a smile as he went up to the front desk.

This room was used for makeup tests, detention and disasters (natural or otherwise); almost every room an extra room attached to their rooms.

About half way through her test, Usagi started feeling really uncomfortable. When she reached down to hold her side, it felt wet; so when she pulled her hand back up to find it covered in blood, she panicked.

“Uh…ummm…Ms. Tenoh.” Usagi said standing up only to fall as soon as she started walking.

“Yes, what is it? Usagi!” Haruka asked calmly and then panicked when she fell and he seen the blood.

Haruka did the only thing he could think of and pushed everything off the front desk and placed Usagi there. Once she got her situated, Haruka pulled up her shirt only to see her stitches had ripped; she then called 911.

“What’s going in here? What happened?!” Mamoru asked as soon as he seen Usagi.

“I’m not sure how…but her stitches ripped; she started to get up and then fell forward. I’ve already called for an ambulance; they’re on their way.” Haruka said as she found something to apply to her side to at least slow the bleeding.

** Mamoru’s P.O.V.: **

“Usagi, what happened? I thought you said you were ok to go to school today.” I said standing next to her.

“I was…until after gym…” Usagi said shocking me.

“What do you mean after gym? You’re not supposed to be participating in physical education…or anything like that.” I said seriously.

“Mr. Watters didn’t care that I had a note; he said that only excused me from class for the time being. So he sent me to the weight room and had me use the treadmill and bikes and some weights…” Usagi breathed out; she was in a lot of pain.

Now I was pissed.

“I’ll be right back.” I said as I went back to my class and turned off the movie.

“Class dismissed. You can’t go home yet, but you can go to the commons and participate in study hall. Makoto and Kale, take this note and give it to the teachers there.” I said handing Makoto a note.

“What’s happening; is Usagi ok?” Minako asked concerned.

“No; her stitches ripped and an ambulance is on their way to come get her. Something to do with gym… Now go to study hall; she’ll let you know when she’s ok.” I said seriously, sending the class to two different study halls.

As soon as I was about to head back to the room the EMTs arrived.

“Mr. Chiba?” Usagi asked as they took her away.

“Don’t worry; I’ll get everything figured out. I’ll meet you at the hospital later.” I said, promising her.

Once she was gone I turned to Haruka before heading the gymnasium, “go get Mr. Host and tell him what we just learned.”

It was the end of the school day, students were already leaving.

I easily found Mr. Watters in the gym room packing stuff up.

“Hey!” I called out; Mr. Host and Haruka just behind me.

“Oh hey Mr. Chiba, Ms. Tenoh and Mr. Host… What brings you all here?” He asked confused.

“How could you have her doing anything today?!” I asked pissed off.

“Who?” He asked confused.

“Usagi Tsukino! She had a freaking doctor’s note for crying out loud! You could’ve killed her!” I yelled pissed off; Haruka had to hold me back before I punched this guy.

“That note excused her from class, not make ups. Besides she’s fine; she left class just fine.” Mr. Watters said proud of himself.

“She’s not fine; she’s on her way back to the hospital because her stitches ripped!” I yelled.

“Well then, she shouldn’t have come back to school yet, shouldn’t she? You need to relax. At least I’m not fucking my students…” Mr. Watters said pissing me off.

“Excuse me?” I asked flabbergasted.

“You heard me.” He said simply.

“That’s enough…both of you. Mamoru, calm down. And Carter, he’s right; you could’ve killed her.” Mr. Host started.

“What are you saying?” Mr. Watters asked looking at Mr. Host.

“I’m saying I’m going to have to let you go. She had a note to be excused from everything physical; I read it. You should’ve sent her to study hall as soon as she showed you that note. I can’t have teachers like you at my school. Now go before I call the police…” Mr. Host said calmly; I had started calming down a little.

“So why isn’t he being fired? He’s fucking his student; I’m sure that’s how the little slut is passing his class.” Mr. Watters said very plainly.

“He’s not fucking his student or any of his students. And Usagi is passing his class yes, but not was As or even Bs. She’s passing with Cs. You know that students dating or having any type of relations with their teachers get As or high Bs. Usagi is doing it all on her own. Now go. Mr. Chiba, go make sure Usagi is ok.” Mr. Host said seriously.

I did as I was told and drove back to the hospital; Usagi was already waiting outside.

“What’s going on? How are you?” I asked right away.

“I’m ok… They stitched me back up and even wrapped me up with a giant bandage as well…so that this doesn’t happen again…hopefully. The bandage keeps the stitches in place; it’s also waterproof so I can still take showers. They said I didn’t lose enough blood to have a transfusion. They said take it easy and no anything physical until I’m fully healed.” She explained as she there on a bench.

I fell to my knees in front of her; I was so worried about her.

“Mr. Chiba…are you ok?” She asked softly.

“Mamoru…my name is Mamoru; call me Mamoru.” I said looking directly into her eyes.

“Unless in school?” She asked and I just sighed.

“Yes; unless in school. Let’s go home.” I said helping her up.

“Yes, let’s go home.” She said softly as she followed me to my car…


	8. Chapter 8

Three weeks after Usagi had to have her stitches redone she was fully healed and back to normal.

“Mamoru?” Usagi asked softly as they sat on the couch.

“Yes, what is it?” Mamoru asked looking at her; she was blushing.

“I umm…I want to have sex.” Usagi said causing Mamoru to choke on his soda.

“Wh-what?” Mamoru asked shocked.

“I started birth control the day I had to get my stitches fixed. I started thinking how life was short and how I didn’t want to miss out on anything. And even after I survived I’ve thought about it; I’ve thought about having sex with you. And it’s not just because life is short and all that; I really want to have sex with you. And I did miss your birthday because I was sick; I really wanted to give you my virginity on your birthday.” Usagi said to a very shocked Mamoru.

After a few minutes he finally spoke up.

“What am I going to do with you? Do you really want to do this?” Mamoru asked pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Yes…I do; I want to give you me…all of me.” Usagi replied softly looking directly into his eyes.

“You really want to give me your innocence? You do realize that if we do this, there’s no going back right?” Mamoru asked seriously.

“Yes…I want you to be the one to take me; to take my virginity. I want you to be able to do anything you want to me. But…there is one thing I ask.” Usagi once again replied.

“And what would that be?” Mamoru asked grabbing her shoulders.

“No anal…” She said softly.

“That’s fine; I don’t like anal anyways. I’m going to pick you up. When I do I want you to wrap your legs around my waist.” He told her before gently kissing her as they stood up.

She nodded her head while wrapping her arms around his neck.

** Mamoru’s P.O.V.: **

While kissing her my arms traveled down to just beneath her butt where I lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I then carried her to my room where opened and closed the door, placing her against it.

“I love you Usagi Okunaka.” I told her in between kisses.

“I love you too Mamoru Chiba.” Usagi said softly in between kisses.

“Can we lie down please?” She asked me as I felt her legs start to fall.

“As you wish.” I told her as I carried her to my bed where I gently laid her down.

After looking at her for a few minutes I removed her leggings before climbing on top of her.

“Mamoru?” She asked before I could start kissing her.

“Yeah, what is it?” I asked tucking hair behind her ears.

“Would you mind if I slept with you every night?” She asked me.

“I never thought you would ask. Of course you can. I was going to ask you a few times, but didn’t want to push you.” I said as I looked at her; she had tears in her eyes as she hugged me.

You know…for a sixteen year old; her breasts are a decent size…

Before I started kissing her I removed my shirt and pants so that we were at an even playing ground.

“My love…” I said before kissing her.

After a few minutes I started to feel really annoyed at the fact that she was still wearing clothing…

“I’m sorry to move so fast with this…but this has got to go. Everything else I’ll take slow.” I told her as I pulled off all of her clothes.

So…lying there, completely naked in our bed, Usagi looked so beautiful and innocent as I ran my hand over her face.

“Are you doing ok?” I asked her softly, noticing that her breathing hitched a bit.

“Mmmhmmm…I’m ok; just a little nervous.” Usagi said softly as she blushed.

“You want to continue?” I asked her.

“Yes, I want to continue.” She said softly.

“Ok…don’t worry; I’ll take it nice and slow and just tell me if you want something else or if you want to stop.” I told her as I leaned over her small body and began kissing her like I normally do when we make out.

“I trust you.” She said softly as she pulled me down onto her while we made out.

“Uh…” I heard Usagi gasp at the touch of my chest touching her breasts. If it weren’t for the fact that Usagi was holding onto me and wasn’t letting go; I would’ve asked her if she was ok.

After a little bit I started to lick her lips asking for entrance and she opened up right away; I stuck my tongue in her mouth and listened to her moan softly.

After a few seconds she slowly stuck her tongue in my mouth and we began to wrestle tongues.

When I pulled away from her, there was a line of saliva from both of us, connecting us.

I kissed her cheek, down her jaw and I finally found a crook in her neck and just started kissing, licking and sucking at it causing her to sigh. It’s not something I meant to happen, but I ended up leaving a nice sized hickey.

“Mamoru…” Usagi sighed in contentment.

After a little bit I decided I could move on and started kissing her chest lightly just above her breasts.

Her breath hitched a little each time I moved lower and she moved her arms above her head.

After a little bit I stopped kissing her and decided that I should probably experiment with touching first. So I gently cupped her breasts in my hands and slowly began to rub them and that’s when Usagi shut her eyes and began panting.

“Ma-Mamoru…Mmmmmm…” Usagi moaned out when I started to gently push down on her breasts.

“Do you like that baby?” I asked looking at her as I continued to rub them.

“Ye-yes…plea-please more! Mamoru!!!” She cried out tilting her head back as I pinched her nipples. At first by accident; but she seemed to like it so I kept going.

After a little bit I decided it was time to give her a new feeling as I put my lips to her left breast and started to kiss and suck on it; she lost it and started crying and panting out…especially when I started tonguing her nipple.

“Ahhh. Ah. Ah. Ah.” Usagi cried out arching her back a little as I started sucking on her left nipple while pinching the right one.

After a few minutes I switched to kissing her right breast while playing with the left. She made the same noises that she did with the other way around.

By the time I was done with her breasts I had seen that I had left a few hickeys. That’s fine; nobody is going to see those except for me.

Her body was so soft as I traced it with my finger causing her to shiver and gasp.

“Usagi…” I started causing her to look at me.

“Yes?” She asked sweetly.

“I’m going to move on, ok?” I asked as I moved my hand down more.

She didn’t say anything; she just shyly nodded her head which knocked backwards as she felt my hand started rubbing her precious area.

“Uh-huh…uh. Uh. Uh. Oh…” Usagi moaned out pushing her body down.

“Are you ready?” I asked rubbing a singer finger between her folds.

“Please…” Usagi begged me. That’s all I needed to hear as I slowly stuck my finger in her; she was tight.

“Ahhhaa!” Usagi cried out clutching a pillow while arching her back.

“Are you ok? I didn’t hurt you did I? Do you want me to stop?” I asked concerned.

“N-no, don’t stop…it’s just a new feeling…” Usagi said softly as she started to relax and I could feel her walls start to pulse around my finger.

“Ok.” I said as I began to slowly just push my finger in and out of her; and after a little bit I sped up what I was doing.

“MmmmMmmm! Ma-Mamoru! I-I-I can-can’t…some-something’s happening!” Usagi cried out scared and confused.

“Its ok baby, it’s ok; just let it happen. I promise you this isn’t a bad thing.” I told her as I kept pushing my finger in and out of her.

“Ma-Mamoruuu!!!” Usagi cried out as she pushed her hands down by mine and lifted her hips as she experienced her first orgasm, spilling her juices all over my finger. I pulled out and licked my finger and tasted her; she tasted sweet.

She was panting pretty heavily as I crawled up over her.

“Wa-was that…” Usagi started before I kissed her.

“That was an orgasm…also known as a climax or cumming. You taste so good. Would you mind if I got a better taste?” I asked her; she shook her head.

I smiled before I started kissing down her body and once I got to her treasure I looked up at her; she was panting with her mouth open with her arms over her head again.

I kissed the top of her sex before licking her lips once before sticking my tongue in her, tasting her.

And just like that her arms came down and began clutching at my sheets while she moaned and thrashed around. She was trashing around so much I had to hold her hips down while fondling her breasts.

“MAMORUUU!!!” Usagi cried out a few seconds later as she grabbed my head and came in my mouth; she was actually squirting.

I’ve never gotten a girl to squirt before. Sure, I’ve been able to pleasure and satisfy girls before, but I’ve never gotten them to squirt.

I didn’t want to let Usagi’s cum go to waste; so I licked it up completely causing her to squirm around.

I then went up to and kissed her so that she could taste her.

I was about ready to take her when I felt her start to rub my erection from the outside of my boxers while I kissed her. When I felt her hands I began grunting into her mouth.

“Damnit Usagi…that feels good…” I said when I pulled away from her; that made her smile.

“Can I touch it?” She asked softly.

“Of course.” I told her as I pulled off my boxers.

I smiled and chuckled a bit when I seen her expression.

“Are you ok?” I asked her.

“Yeah…it’s so big…” She said just staring at it before.

“Never seen one this big before?” I asked her; I knew she hadn’t seen one period, but I just had to.

“No…” She said turning red.

“So shy…” I said before I kissed her while placing her hand on my throbbing shaft.

She really was shy as I slowly moved her hand up and down at first. After a little bit I let go of her hand and she was rubbing me by herself.

“Usagi…” I groaned into her mouth.

“Mamoru…” Usagi moaned back as she started rubbing a bit faster.

“Usagi, this feels so good.” I told her as I started to feel up her breasts.

After a few seconds I felt as if she needed to be pleasured as well; she was on her knees when I took my hand and slid it down her stomach and to my prize.

With my free hand I gently grabbed the back of her head and started kissing her, sticking my tongue in her mouth as I stuck my finger inside her very wet pussy causing her to moan out into my mouth.

After a few seconds she became unbalanced; so she wrapped her free arm around my neck. And not long after that we both came in each others’ hands while I grunted into her mouth and she cried into mine as she jerked forward.

Again when we pulled apart, there was a line of saliva from our kiss.

I fell backwards while she fell forwards and before I even had time to say anything, I felt her kissing and licking the tip of my cock.

“Damnit Usagi! Usagi!” I called out when felt her put her mouth on me, taking me.

She was really shy, but she seemed to know what she was doing and it felt amazing.

“Usagi, I love you so much…and I’m sorry about this…” I told her as I pushed her head down on me more, bobbing her head up and down. And like when she was rubbing me she was doing this on her own.

“Oh my god! Usagi, I’m going to cum! USAGI!” I called out cumming right then and there, in her mouth.

She pulled away coughing a little, but it seemed she swallowed everything.

“Usagi…” I said as I sat up to face her, placing my hands gently on her shoulders.

“Yes?” She asked looking at me; I think she knew what I was going to say, because she just let me gently push her to the bed.

“Usagi my love; I love you. Are you ready?” I asked as I crawled up over her, placing the tip of my cock at her entrance.

“I love you too Mamoru. I’m ready. Will you be gentle?” She asked looking directly at me.

“I’ll try…you know it’s going to hurt regardless, right?” I asked her.

I don’t think she understood because she got a confused look on her face.

“Usagi…you’re a virgin correct; you’ve never had sex before?” I asked her.

“Correct; I’ve never had sex before.” She said softly.

“You do understand that in order to take your virginity I have to break through a barrier, don’t you?” I asked her.

She nodded her head.

“Do you understand that for girls, losing their virginity hurts because of that barrier?” I asked her.

“So…no matter how gentle you are it’ll hurt?” She asked me.

“That’s correct. If you’re not ready, we can stop.” I told her and I meant it. Sure I want her and sure this was fun, but if she’s not ready…

“I don’t want to stop; I made it this far. And I want to give you my virginity.” She said softly.

“Please…will it hurt the whole time?” She asked me.

“For a little bit, but it shouldn’t hurt the entire time, no.” I told her.

“Is there any way for the pain to go quickly?” She asked.

“There is one way…” I told her; to be honest that might be what’s best.

“What is it?” She asked.

“If I take you with one thrust; one fast, hard thrust. Otherwise I have to go slow and it’ll take longer.” I told her.

“Then please…please just do it…” Usagi pleaded with me.

“Usagi…I’m sorry about this.” I told her as I slid into her just a little ways before sealing her mouth with mine. And with one fast and hard thrust, I took her virginity, her innocence.

She arched her entire body into mine while crying out into my mouth and grabbed onto me with one arm while her other hand clutched my sheets again.

After a few seconds I pulled away so she could breathe. When I looked up at her, I could see tears sliding down her cheeks.

I carefully wiped her tears away before she had opened her eyes and was looking directly at me.

“Ma-Mam-Mamoru…” She whispered out as she took deep breaths.

“I’m sorry…” I told her.

I was shocked when I felt her hand on my cheek.

“Do-don’t be…I-I asked for you to do it remember?” She asked me.

I held her hand on my cheek while I sat there inside of her, letting her adjust to me and my size.

“I-I can-can’t believe it fit inside of me…” She said with a bit of a chuckle.

“I knew I would.” I told her leaning down to kiss her; she gasped at the sudden movement, but accepted my kiss none the less.

While kissing her, I felt her maneuver underneath me a little as she spread her legs a little more.

“I love you.” I told her as I started to slowly move within her.

“Huh-uh! I love you too.” She moaned and said those magical words that no other girlfriend has ever really said to me before.

Actually, she does a lot of things that my previous girlfriends never did.

“Mamoru…Mamoru! Mamoru! Oh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Ahhh! Ah. Ah. Ah.” Usagi moaned as her pain was replaced with pleasure and I started going a little faster.

It didn’t take long or much, but she reached her first orgasm.

But I wasn’t done by a long shot; I needed her so badly.

“Usagi…” I groaned out as I grabbed her hips.

“Mamoru! Please! Please more!” Usagi cried out, begging as she reached her hands down between us.

“Please Usagi…” I started, “please let me go faster and harder. Please beg me; I’m losing control. I can’t control myself baby; not with you. Please give me permission to take you how I want to take you.” I pleaded.

“Anything except anal?” she asked as I felt myself slipping.

“No anal. Just beg me.” I told her.

“Please Mamoru…do what you please.” She moaned out and I completely lost it as I grabbed hold of her breasts and started slamming into her as fast and hard as I could go.

“MAMORU!! MAMORU!!” Usagi called out grabbing a hold of my shoulders; she tried to keep up with me, but couldn’t.

After a few seconds I leaned over her as she wrapped her legs around my waist causing her to cum again.

“Mamoru…please I want to try. Please…” She begged to be on top.

“Keep your knees locked against my hips and wrap your arms around my shoulders.” I told her as I flipped us around.

It took her a little bit to be able to sit up on me, but she managed and began slowly rocking her hips.

While she rocked and every now and then bounced I started feeling her up, holding on to her breasts making her moan out while I pinched her nipples.

She was very new at this and it showed, but I didn’t care; I thought she was perfect. She was defiantly the best birthday present I’ve ever gotten in my life.

I could feel her walls start to clench around me; she was about orgasm again.

“Mamoru!” Usagi cried as she fell against me.

I made her turn around as I sat up and took her while sitting on the edge of the bed, holding onto her hips as I roughly pushed in and out of her.

She leaned her head back into my shoulder as she came almost right away this time.

“Baby…can you get on your hands and knees?” I asked her.

“No…you promised…” She cried thinking I wanted anal.

“No, no, no…I’m not going to stick in there; I wanted to take you from behind. I’ll show you if you can get on your hands and knees.” I told her while kissing her neck and fondling her breasts.

“Ok.” She said as I helped her to the position I wanted.

At first when I buried myself in her I was slow and gentle; but that didn’t last long as I got her screaming and crying and begging for more.

“MAMORUUU!” She cried falling onto her stomach as she came again.

I was so close; I needed to cum. But I wanted to see her beautiful face when I did.

“Usagi…can you go anymore?” I asked her as I rolled her over; she was panting hard and was very red in the face.

She nodded her head weakly, but she spread her legs for me.

“I’ll try to be quick; I’m getting so close. I just need a little longer.” I told her as I entered her.

I’ve lost control before, but never like this. Being with Usagi like this made me feel…I don’t know…different. I’ve never felt like this before.

She was exhausted so I decided to be gentle with her as I leaned over her and started rocking my hips with hers.

“Mamoru…I think I’m going to cum again…” She said softly as she wrapped her arms and legs around me.

“I think I’m going to cum too. Can I cum inside?” I asked her.

“Yes, you can. Can we try cumming together this time?” She asked me softly.

“We can try…just hold on a little longer ok baby?” I asked as I pushed in as deep as her body would allow and laid right on top of her; I had one arm under her shoulders and my other under her hips.

“Mamoru…” Usagi moaned out.

“Ok…now! USAGI!!” “MAMORUUU!” We both called out cumming hard.

Once again her juices covered my cock while for the first time ever in her life I filled her up with my cum.

After a few minutes I collapsed breathing heavily while holding onto her.

After a few seconds I stood up with her, still inside of her and gently laid us onto the bed so that we were completely on it instead of me being half on and half off.

I pulled out as soon as we got comfy and she immediately latched onto me and started crying.

“I love you…” She said softly.

“I love you too. Come here, what’s wrong?” I asked her concerned.

“I don’t know…” She said softly snuggling into me.

I think her hormones are acting up; I heard that happens for some girls after they lose their virginity.

“Mamoru…” She said softly.

“Yes?” I asked looking at her.

“You’re not going to leave now, are you?” She asked me softly.

“No, never; I love you too much. You’re stuck with me until _you_ say so.” I told her gently as I pulled her to me.

“Ok. Then I never want to leave.” She said softly, laying her head on my shoulder.

“Good. And I never plan on leaving you my love.” I told her as she smiled into my chest.

After a few minutes I tried to suggest we take a shower to clean off, but she had already passed out.

I chucked at her as I held onto her and fell asleep myself…completely exhausted myself.

This was indeed the best birthday ever…


	9. Chapter 9

Mamoru woke up the next morning feeling the happiest he has been in a long time. Not because he realized that Usagi gave him her virginity; but because he had her love and she accepted his.

He was laying on his back with one of his arms above his head and his other wrapped around Usagi as she laid up against him with her head on his chest and arms wrapped around him.

After about half an hour of watching her, Usagi stretched and started to wake up.

“How do you feel?” Mamoru asked when she pulled away from him and sat up.

“A little sore; but very much loved. And hungry.” Usagi said softly as her stomach started to growl.

“Hahaha. I’m glad. Let’s get cleaned up and dressed and I’ll make breakfast.” Mamoru said chuckling and hugging her before they went to the bathroom.

** Several Hours Later: **

Mamoru and Usagi were cuddling on the couch watching “The Grudge” when her phone rang…during a particular scary scene. Boy did Usagi jump…because she fell off the couch.

“Are you alright?” Mamoru asked trying not to laugh.

“Yeah, I’m ok.” Usagi said looking at her phone.

“Hello?” She asked calming herself as she answered the phone.

 _“Hello, Usagi. I’m glad to hear your voice and that you didn’t die. I wanted to apologize; you just made me so mad.”_ The voice on the other end of the line said creepily.

“Diamond? Ho-how did you get my number?” Usagi asked scared as she sat on her knees on the floor.

Diamond’s name and the fear in Usagi’s voice got Mamoru’s attention right away.

“Put him on speaker.” Mamoru said looking at Usagi; she did as she was told.

 _“Usagi…please forgive me and come back to me. I can give you so much.”_ Diamond said eerily.

“I can’t forgive you; you stabbed me and left me for dead…after masturbating until you heard the cops.” Usagi said softly, trying to stay brave.

 _“Damnit Usagi; I said I was sorry! What more do you want from me?! Who is he? Who are you fucking now you little whore?! Tell me his name!”_ Diamond started yelling.

“How did you even get out of jail?” Usagi asked scared.

 _“I’ll never tell…”_ Diamond said like a child before hanging up.

After he hung up, Usagi sat there shaking pretty badly before she just started crying her eyes out.

“Usagi…come here. I won’t let him get or hurt you.” Mamoru said climbing onto the floor with her; he took, shut off her phone and set it on the table before pulling her into his warm and save embrace.

“Am I really a whore?” Usagi asked, crying into Mamoru’s chest.

“No. Don’t you ever listen to him or anybody else like that. You’re not a whore. Whores sleep with many different men; you’ve only slept with me.” Mamoru said doing his best to comfort her.

“I’m soo sorry…” Usagi cried.

“For what?” Mamoru asked confused.

“For getting you involved in all this…” Usagi cried.

“Don’t be. I’m all in when it comes to you. I don’t care what happened in your past or whatever stalker you have now. I only care about you; and I will protect you with all that I have.” Mamoru said very seriously as he held her.

“Mamoru…I love you so much!” Usagi cried happily into his chest.

“I love you too.” Mamoru said as he continued to hug her.

It took over half an hour, but Usagi eventually calmed down; she had called her best friend to talk about what just happened.

 _“Hello?”_ Minako asked on the other end.

“Minako, its Usagi.” Usagi said softly.

 _“Oh hey, what’s up?”_ Minako asked calmly.

“I gave my virginity to Mamoru last night…and then Diamond called me a little bit ago and called me a whore…” Usagi said as calmly as she could.

 _“Really; that’s awesome! You finally losing your virginity to the man you love; not Diamond calling you. So what did that mother fucker want?”_ Minako asked annoyed that Diamond was still bothering her.

“He wanted me to forgive and be with him.” Usagi replied back.

 _“Is he fucking high?! You aren’t ever going to forgive that creep!”_ Minako exclaimed on the other end.

“I’m not sure. And no, I’m not going to forgive him; I’ve never even liked him. And he’s never liked me until I got older for whatever reason.” Usagi said calmly.

 _“Well that’s good. I don’t know what his issue is.”_ Minako said annoyed.

“I don’t know either…but he’s really starting to creep me out. And that’s not it; he’s really starting to scare me.” Usagi said starting to become upset.

 _“Usagi…don’t worry; you have Mr. Chiba now. He can protect and keep you protected.”_ Minako said smiling.

“Yeah, I do.” Usagi said with a smile that caught Mamoru’s attention.

 _“Well I got to go; mom’s calling me for dinner. Talk to you later; love you._ ” Minako said calmly.

“Ok; talk to you later. Love you too.” Usagi said softly as she hung up.

“Really now; I thought you loved me.” Mamoru said playfully looking at Usagi.

“I do love you; Minako is like my sister.” Usagi said smiling; she knew he was playing around.

“Yeah, I know; you tell her everything don’t you?” Mamoru asked looking at her.

“Yes…but I also tell you everything as well…unless it’s girl talk.” Usagi said with a smile.

“Well, I can’t expect you to tell me everything; now can I?” Mamoru asked pulling her back to him.

“No; just like I can’t expect you to tell me everything.” Usagi said with a smile.

“So, what do you want to do now?” Mamoru asked looking Usagi in the eyes.

“Can we finish the movie?” Usagi asked looking at Mamoru.

“Are you sure you can handle it?” Mamoru asked calmly.

“As long as I’m with you; you’ll keep me protected.” Usagi said with a smile.

“You’re damn right I’ll keep you protected.” Mamoru said hugging and holding her close…


	10. Chapter 10

It was half way through the school day when it happened…when everything went to hell in a handbasket.

Usagi was in the bathroom and Mamoru was walking the halls because he had free period when the alarms went off.

“This is not a drill! I repeat; this is not a drill! There are a group of men in the school with guns! Please stay calm. If you are near any of the exits please leave if possible. If not barricade yourselves in your classroom and stay put!” Mr. Host said over the loudspeakers.

Just then gunshots were heard; Usagi couldn’t hear them because she had her headphones in.

Mamoru was about to go to the nearest classroom when he seen Usagi round a corner.

“Shit.” Mamoru cursed at himself as he quickly made his way to Usagi; she had just passed the staff bathroom.

Mamoru made it to her and pulled her into the bathroom with him, pulling her headphones off her head.

“Mmmm! Mmmm!” Usagi screamed into Mamoru’s hand as he dragged her into the staff bathroom.

“Shhh! Usagi, it’s me; it’s Mr. Chiba.” Mamoru said in a hushed tone.

“What’s going on?” Usagi asked right away.

“Shhh! You need to stay quiet. There are group of men shooting up the school. What are you doing out of class and wearing your headphones?” Mamoru asked after explaining to her.

As soon as she was about to answer him, Mamoru covered her mouth and pressed them up against the wall behind the door.

Bang! Bang!

Bang! Bang!

Two different sets of banging noises.       

One of the men banged on the door while another let off two shots.

When there was no sound of someone screaming or crying out, the two men left.

Usagi was physically shaking in fear as Mamoru held her against him, keeping her quiet while he waited.

He right; the men opened the door and shot again to make sure there was really no one in there.

Usagi not only was shaking, but she was also crying; Mamoru could feel her tears on his hand.

While they waited for the men to leave again, Mamoru kissed the top of her head to try to comfort her.

“Anyone in there?” A third man was heard.

Usagi recognized the third man’s voice; it was Diamond.

“No. We shot four times and there was nothing.” One man said simply.

“Why the hell are you wasting bullets?! We need to go! We need to locate Usagi; she’s all that matters! We’re not here to kill anyone! Do you understand me?!” Diamond yelled.

“Right!” The other two men.

“Then we’ll get to have fun with this girl; I hope she has good pussy.” One of the other two men said happily.

“No…I get to have fun with her, not you!” Diamond yelled cocking his gun.

However, when the gunshots fired, Diamond was the one dead on the ground; Usagi wanted to let out a scream, but knew if she did they’d be caught.

“Come on; let’s go find this Usagi chick he was always talking about.” One of the two men said.

“Yes…but do either of us know what she looks like?” The second man asked seriously.

“Shit! Let’s go find a yearbook; I’m sure we can find out what she looks like in there.” The first man said as they started walking away.

“Mamoru!” Usagi cried out as softly as she could, turned around and cried into Mamoru’s chest.

“I know…” Mamoru said as calmly as he could, rubbing her back to try to comfort and calm her down.

After a few minutes he slowly slid them down the floor and they sat there, Usagi crying into his chest and him rubbing her back.

In a way she was happy because Diamond wouldn’t be stalking her anymore; but she didn’t want him to be killed like that.

Mamoru was just happy that, with the exception of this, Usagi would be safe…but inside his pants another growing.


	11. Chapter 11

“Mr. Chiba…you’re becoming hard…” Usagi said blushing as she sat in his lap.

“Sorry…I just can’t help it for some reason. I just feel really horny.” Mamoru admitted as she rocked against him a little.

“Let me help…” Usagi said softly as she rubbed him through his pants.

“Usagi…” Mamoru groaned out as quietly as he could.

“You’re pants are too tight…and your belt’s in the way…” Usagi said as she couldn’t get her hand in his pants.

Mamoru didn’t say anything, he just undid his belt and the zipper of his pants; he then shuddered when he felt her hands on him.

“Mr. Chiba…you’re so big…” Usagi said softly and Mamoru just lost it; he gently pushed her to the ground and climbed on top of her…

“Mr. Chiba?” Usagi questioned in shock.

“I can’t stop…not now. You have no clue as to how long I’ve wanted to take you here at school.” Mamoru said spreading her legs with his knees.

“But…what if we get caught? I can’t help but scream with you…” Usagi said softly.

They’ve only made love once, but boy does she remembering screaming for him like crazy; she also figured that’s how it would be every time.

“Don’t you worry; I’ll take care of that.” Mamoru said opening up her blouse; he then pulled her bra down.

He wasn’t going to completely undress her or himself, just in case.

“Mr. Chiba…” Usagi moaned out when she seen him looking at her breasts.

“You know…if you keep saying that I’m going to go crazy.” Mamoru said seriously.

“Mr. Chiba…” Usagi moaned out again; she wanted him to go crazy.

Fuck it; they were already doing it in school, on the floor in a staff bathroom. Might as well go crazy, right?

Mamoru then reached down and pulled her panties down.

“You’ll need to breathe through your nose.” Mamoru said calmly as he balled her panties up and placed them in her mouth.

For some reason, Usagi had never felt as turned on as she did at that moment.

Mamoru started out by lightly kissing at her neck; he had to be careful not to leave any visible hickeys…that’s what her breasts were for.

“Mmmm…” Mamoru heard Usagi’s muffled moans could be heard as he pinched her nipples.

After a few minutes Mamoru was making her arch her back as he started kissing, sucking, biting and licking her breasts while he started slowly rubbing her pussy back and forth.

“Mmmm! Mmmm!” Usagi moaned, pushing her pussy towards him more; she was begging him stick his finger inside of her.

“Someone’s impatient…” Mamoru mumbled into her breast; but he obliged and stuck a finger inside.

“Mmmm!” Usagi moaned out slamming her head back and arching her back.

“Hold on a second. The last thing we need is for you to get a concussion.” Mamoru said removing his pants; he folded them up and placed them under her head.

After she was situated, Mamoru placed his finger, plus a second one inside of her; she once again arched her back and moaned out.

Boy, did he want to hear her screaming for him; but he knew better in this situation.

However, they were both extremely turned on and excited; the thrill of being caught turned them on.

“Mmmmm…” Usagi moaned out as she came all over his fingers.

“He licked one of his fingers and then pulled her panties out of her mouth.

“Do you want to taste yourself this time?” Mamoru asked looking directly into her eyes.

“Mmmhmm…” Usagi answered as she opened her mouth.

Once his finger was in there she just sucked his finger up and down. Something about that really turned him on and made him harder.

“I’m sorry about this.” Mamoru said placing her panties back in her mouth; he then pushed her skirt up so that he could prepare to eat her sweet pussy.

“Are you ready?” Mamoru asked while kissing her thighs; she nodded her head in response.

Mamoru then went to work and stuck his tongue deep within her.

He wanted to take his time; he wanted this to last longer. But again, he knew better; he didn’t know if those thugs would come back.

‘This sucks! Not her… Just not being able to pleasure her how I know she likes it…slow and steady. Or how I like it…long lasting; I hate quickies… Whenever we get out of here…one of these days…I’m going to have to take her at my desk…in my classroom.’ Mamoru thought to himself.

He was so lost in his own thoughts while eating her out that he wasn’t aware she was about to cum until she came hard, arching her body, slamming her head into his pants.

“Are you ready for me?” Mamoru asked placing his aching cock at the entrance of her very wet pussy while removing her gag.

“Yes…please take me Mr. Chiba.” Usagi begged, spreading her legs for him.

“Damnit…” Mamoru cursed; her calling him Mr. Chiba really turned him on as he pushed into her.

She tensed up for a moment; but she didn’t scream or cry out.

“I love you.” Mamoru said before sealing her mouth with his, keeping her moans and cries trapped as he slowly and carefully took her on the bathroom floor.

Even though he was going at a slow and steady pace, Usagi still came.

“I wanna be on top…” Usagi pleaded.

“You can’t be loud remember.” Mamoru said as he pulled out and lay on his back, helping her on top of him.

“I know…” Usagi said guiding him into her.

“Mmmm…” Usagi and Mamoru both moaned softly as she went down and he fully penetrated her.

Usagi panted like crazy to keep from moaning and screaming as she started rocking her hips back and forth.

She would’ve bounced up and down except she’s not good at that and she doesn’t want to scream and get caught.

“Mr. Chiba…feels so good. You’re so big…so deep… Please…hold me…” Usagi breathed out as she rode him.

Mamoru did as she asked and held onto her hips, helping her move as he too moved against her.

“You feel so good; you’re so hot and your pussy is making such lewd noises. Such a naughty girl.” Mamoru said causing her to rock a little faster.

Usagi knocked her head back as she felt a moment of bliss.

“Be a good girl and you’ll get rewarded.” Mamoru said as he sat up.

“Yes Mr. Chiba; I’ll be a good girl.” Usagi said breathlessly.

“Let’s move together, ok.” Mamoru said holding onto her as he lowered his hands to her ass and started pushing up into her.

“Mr. Chiba…” Usagi moaned as she held onto him, laying her head face in his shoulder, moving her hips against him.

“Usagi…” Mamoru groaned into her hair.

“I love you Mr. Chiba…Mamoru.” Usagi said softly.

“I love you too. And I’m sorry about this.” Mamoru said putting her panties back in her mouth; she leaned back so he could suck on her breasts while they moved together.

“Mmmm…” Usagi moaned out as she came again.

Mamoru pulled out so that he could switch positions; he wanted her on her hands and knees; but they heard footsteps approaching.

Neither of them had the release they needed so Mamoru placed her facing up against the wall as he pushed into her from behind; he also placed his hand over her panty-gagged mouth…it was the only way to keep her completely quiet as he continued to pump into her.

“Mmmm.” Usagi moaned out; but it was barely audible.

“What’s wrong?” One of the men asked outside the door.

“I thought I heard something. But I guess it was just damn birds…” The second man said as they stood there.

‘Go away. I’m so close.’ Mamoru thought to himself as he pulled out, turned her around, lifted her up and pushed into her while keeping her pinned to the wall.

Usagi was doing her best to keep quiet, but it was really hard.

‘I’m going to cum…I can feel it… Please go away… I want to scream; I want to scream for Mamoru. He’s close too…I can feel him twitching like crazy inside of me…’ Usagi thought as she tried her best to hold on.

It took a few minutes, but the two men left.

After waiting another minute or two, Mamoru pulled her panties out of her mouth and crashed his lips into hers.

“Mamoru…Mmmmm!” Usagi cried into Mamoru’s mouth, making him smile as he too shot his load out deep within her.

“Ohh…Mmmm…Gahh…Usagi…” Mamoru grunted out, constantly bucking his hips, pushing his cock as deep in her as possible while her pussy milked his cock for everything it had.

“Huha…ha…ha.” Usagi was panting and groaning while pushing herself closer to her love as they came.

“I love you Mr. Chiba…” Usagi breathed as she laid her head in his shoulder.

“I love you too. I’m so glad you’re on birth control…” Mamoru breathed out, out of breath.

“You just came…but you’re still so hard inside of me…” Usagi breathed as she started moving her hips against him.

“I can’t help it…you’re so addicting. Your pussy feels so good inside. So good that I need to keep going.” Mamoru grunted as he pushed into her harder.

“I want to be on top. I want to be on top when you cum inside.” Usagi breathed.

“Anything you want.” Mamoru said as he sat on the toilet.

“Come get what you want.” Mamoru said, teasing her.

“Mr. Chiba…” Usagi said in a coy tone of voice with a giggle as sat with her back facing him as she ground her hips into his, letting his cock just push deeper and deeper.

After a few minutes Mamoru came up into her and that was it; they were done. She was exhausted and he had gone soft.

“Ry-Mamoru…I love you so much…” Usagi said as she fell to the ground, leaking cum.

“I love you too you silly girl.” Mamoru said with a smile as he cleaned her up, throwing the paper towel in the garbage instead of flushing them.

He then helped her get redressed before getting his pants back on.

“So now what?” Usagi asked leaning up against Mamoru, feeling completely satisfied.

“I don’t know… I guess all we can do is wait and see what happens. But whatever does happen, I’ll be here to protect you. I’m going to do my best to keep you safe.” Mamoru said seriously, holding onto her protectively.

“Thank you.” Usagi said falling asleep.

“You’re welcome.” Mamoru said playing with her hair.

Mamoru watched her until he fell asleep next to her.

They awoke several hours later when police opened the bathroom door to make sure there was no one in there…or no one hurt.

“What’s going on?” Usagi asked rubbing her eyes.

“What are you names?” The police asked calmly.

“I’m Chiba, Mamoru and this Tsukino, Usagi.” Mamoru said as they stood up.

“Are either of you hurt?” The officer asked.

“No.” Mamoru and Usagi answered at the same time.

“Come on; let’s get you two out of here.” The officer said leading Mamoru and Usagi outside.

“What happened to the other two men who shot Akira?” Usagi asked once outside.

“You knew the deceased?” The officer asked shocked.

“He used to stalk me; he put me in the hospital a month ago.” Usagi answered softly.

“They shot and killed each other; they couldn’t seem to get along and had a disagreement.” The officer said calmly; just looking at her face, he knew she wasn’t involved in any way.

“Can we go home now?” Mamoru asked calmly.

“Yeah go ahead.” The officer said as Mamoru led Usagi to his car.

“So now what?” Mamoru asked on their way home.

“I’m hungry…” Usagi said softly.

“Ok; let’s go to the drive thru.” Mamoru said with a smile.

That night, after they ate they went to bed and made love; Mamoru actually got to enjoy Usagi screaming for him as he took her in every position her body could handle…


	12. Chapter 12

Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock.

It was the day after the shooting and hostage situation at the school and Mamoru and Usagi were sitting in their living room cuddling until they heard knocking.

Mamoru went to get the door while Usagi sat on the couch.

“Oh my god; are you two ok?!” Minako, Ami and Seiya asked right away as they came right in.

“Yeah, we’re fine. What about you?” Mamoru asked as Minako and Ami went to hug Usagi as Seiya hugged Mamoru.

“We’re ok.” Ami said softly.

“We were by the doors when the announcements went over the air and were able to get out.” Minako said simply.

“But when we didn’t see you we figured you were trapped inside.” Ami said.

“Yeah; we were trapped in a staff bathroom.” Usagi said softly.

“I was in my classroom. The others are all well as well.” Seiya said calmly.

“I’m so glad.” Usagi said breathing out in relief.

“What aren’t you two telling us?” Minako asked looking directly at Usagi, knowing she could get her to break easier.

“We had sex in the bathroom…” Usagi said blushing.

“Mamoru…” Seiya said in shock.

“Sorry…” Mamoru said looking at Seiya.

“I’m not…I wanted it; it was exciting…” Usagi said blushing furiously.

“I would ask how you didn’t get caught, but I don’t want to know.” Minako said looking at the two.

“We have our ways.” Mamoru said with a sly smile causing Minako and Ami to blush like crazy.

“Anyways…you two are ok?” Seiya asked looking at Mamoru and Usagi.

“Yes, we’re just fine…well, we’re safe. I’m not going to say it wasn’t scary and all that; because it was. But we’re safe and unharmed.” Mamoru said seriously.

“Right. And as for how we are mentally and emotionally, we’ll just have to wait and see. But I’m sure with all of our friends and each other, we’ll be ok.” Usagi said softly.

“Yes, we’ll always be here for you.” Ami said hugging Usagi.

“Minako?” Usagi and Ami asked looking at Minako.

“You are crazy…but yes, I’ll always be here for you.” Minako said hugging Usagi.

“And you know me; I’ll be here for you.” Seiya said looking at Mamoru.

“Thank you.” Mamoru said as Usagi hugged her two best friends…


	13. Chapter 13

“Mamoru?” Usagi softly as she walked into the living room area.

“Yeah, what is it?” Mamoru asked concerned; she seemed very pensive tonight.

“Can we talk?” Usagi asked fiddling with her fingers.

“Yeah, of course.” ‘Oh no…she doesn’t want to break up, does she?’ Mamoru said and then asked worriedly.

“I’m not doing too well in school…and there have been nasty rumors going around. So I was wondering if you’d be really mad if I dropped out after this year? Maybe work on a GED instead…” Usagi said softly causing Mamoru to sigh out of relief.

“Yeah…I’ve been hearing the rumors as well. But this is a huge decision; is that what you really want?” Mamoru asked seriously.

“Yes, it is.” Usagi said seriously.

“Well then…I’ve finally got a reason to resign.” Mamoru said simply.

“What?” Usagi asked confused.

“I hate that school; I’ve always hated that school. But up until eight months ago, I’ve needed that job.” Mamoru said, breathing deeply.

“What happened eight months ago?” Usagi asked confused.

“One of the people that used to work with my dad before he changed jobs wants to work with me on several of my findings. But…” Mamoru explained and then hesitated.

“But?” Usagi asked softly.

“It would require moving back to my hometown…two hours away.” Mamoru said seriously.

“Oh…” Usagi said understanding she’d have to leave her friends.

“Yeah…” Mamoru sighed looking at her face.

“Will you bring me to visit them?” Usagi asked softly.

 

“Of course I would…every weekend if you’d want. Or I’d come get them and bring them to our place…” Mamoru said reassuring her that she’d still be able to see Ami, Naru, Minako and Makoto.

“Ok. Will I get to meet your family then?” Usagi asked softly.

“Yes…” Mamoru mumbled.

“Yay.” Usagi said happily.

‘I’m glad she’s happy about that. I don’t get along with my dad and my mom…well she’s mom.’ Mamoru thought to himself as he looked at Usagi; she looked so happy.

“I also have one more condition to all of this.” Mamoru said pulling Usagi to him.

“And what would that be?” Usagi asked straddling him.

“You have to let me take you in my classroom at least once before the school year ends.” Mamoru said very seriously.

“But what if we get caught?” Usagi asked scared.

“Who cares? You’re planning on dropping out and I’m planning on quitting after this year.” Mamoru said calmly.

“Yes, that’s true.” Usagi said with a smile.

“So…sex in my classroom after or before school?” Mamoru asked looking at her.

“Ok…but after school. Less chance of someone finding out.” Usagi said seriously.

“Still so shy.” Mamoru said pushing her down to the couch.

“Mamoru…” Usagi said giggling before they started making out.

“Mamoru?” Usagi asked again as Mamoru stared sucking on her neck; she was currently on her period, so they couldn’t have sex.

“Yes, what is it?” Mamoru asked calmly.

“Would it be ok if I stopped my birth control in a few months?” Usagi asked causing Mamoru to pull away.

The birth control that Usagi was on was progesterone only, so she still got periods once a month.

“What do you mean?” Mamoru asked looking into her eyes.

“I wanted to know if you wanted to start a family with me? I mean, not right this instance…but in a few months after we move and get settled. I understand if you want to wait longer…I just figured I’d ask.” Usagi said looking into Mamoru’s eyes; she was starting to feel stupid for asking such a question.

“Do you really want to start a family with me?” Mamoru asked stunned.

“Yes.” Usagi answered softly causing Mamoru to hug her immediately.

“Whenever you want.” Mamoru whispered in her ear happily, tears starting to fall from both of their eyes…


	14. Chapter 14

“Usagi, are you alright?” Mamoru asked looking at Usagi as she lay in her bed, upset.

“No…” Usagi sniffled out.

“What’s going on?” Mamoru asked as he sat on her bed, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“Minako hates me…” Usagi said softly.

“What do you mean Minako hates you?” Mamoru asked shocked.

“I called her to tell her that I was dropping school and getting my GED next year and that you and I were moving away, but you’d bring me to visit. She called me crazy and that she couldn’t believe I was doing this. I told her that you’d bring me to visit every weekend if we wanted. But she told me to fuck off and all that before hanging up.” Usagi said crying.

“It’s ok; she’s just mad. She’ll get over it eventually. And if she doesn’t I’m sure you’ll make new friends. What did Makoto, Ami and Naru say?” Mamoru asked looking at Usagi.

“They’re was happy for me…but Makoto and her family is also moving to that same town after the end of the school year because her parents got new jobs and Ami’s going to America for college.” Usagi said softly.

“See, you still have Makoto.” Mamoru said rubbing her back.

“Yeah, I suppose…” Usagi said softly.

“What did your friends say?” Usagi asked after a few minutes.

“Well, Seiya already lives down there and Haruka and Michiru will be moving down there after she graduates.” Mamoru said calmly.

“I see…” Usagi said softly; she was happy for him, but she really would miss Minako.

“I’m sorry Usagi.” Mamoru said softly.

“It’s not your fault.” Usagi sighed as she sat up and went to sit in Mamoru’s lap, leaning her head on his chest.

** Two Weeks Later: **

** In School: **

“Usagi! Hey Usagi!” Minako called running after her.

“Minako, what is it?” Usagi asked softly.

“I’m sorry for how I acted when you told me what was going on. Makoto had just called me an hour before you and told me her news. I just feel like I’m losing my friends.” Minako said calmly.

“I understand. And I’m sorry for springing this on you like I did.” Usagi said with a soft smile.

“So I was thinking…you could move in with me. That way you don’t feel pressured into moving in with Mr. Chiba when he moves.” Minako said calmly.

“He’s not pressuring me to move in with him; I want to. I love him.” Usagi said softly.

“But what about me?” Minako asked becoming annoyed.

“I told you; he’d bring me up here every weekend to visit you or we’d come get you so you could spend the weekend with us.” Usagi said trying to reason with Minako.

“But that’s not good enough! Who am I going to hang out with during school?” Minako asked looking at Usagi.

“What about Miwa and Moe? You were always saying how much you missed them. You only see them on weekends now…now you can see them every day.” Usagi said looking at Minako.

“Yeah…I suppose…” Minako sighed as they walked into class.

“This is your fault…” Minako said to Mamoru before she sat down.

Mamoru of course didn’t care; he had better things to do than worry about what one of his students thought about him…well except for Usagi.

“Ok class, I’ve graded all of your tests from a few days ago…except for Ms. Tsukino’s. Ms. Tsukino, you’ve yet to take the test from when you were absent. So I’m going to give you the test and you can go into the silent room; I’ll be in there as soon as I explain what the class is doing today.” Mamoru said sending Usagi up into the other room to take her test.

“Ok for the rest of you, because I don’t want her to fall behind anymore will be listening to an audio tape on Rollercoaster physics; it should take up all of the class. When you are done with the tape you should start working on a paper about what you’ve learned.” Mamoru explained calmly.

“What about Usagi?” Minako asked looking at Mamoru.

“She already listened to this audio tape for extra credit a few months ago.” Mamoru explained.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

“Mr. Seiya, I’m so glad you could make it. Class, Mr. Seiya will being taking charge of the class while I’m making sure Usagi’s doing well on her test. If you have any questions, go to him.” Mamoru said seriously.

“Yes Mr. Chiba.” The class said at the same time before Mamoru went up to the silent room.

“Ok class, please put your headphones on and start listening.” Seiya said calmly.

** In The Silent Room: **

“How are you doing?” Mamoru asked as he closed and locked the door.

“I’m doing ok…but I think I did this test the other day…” Usagi said confused.

“You did…” Mamoru said looking at her.

“Then why…” Usagi started only to be cut off by Mamoru kissing her while unbuttoning her blouse.

“Mamoru…we can’t…class…” Usagi tried to say in between kisses.

“Relax; this room is pretty much soundproof. And the class is all wearing headphones listening to the physics of a rollercoaster; and I’ve locked the door. Besides…this was one of my conditions to you wanting to quit school.” Mamoru said seriously as he pulled her blouse completely off her body.

“Mr. Chiba…” Usagi moaned out when she felt him fondling her breasts.

“Good girl.” Mamoru said pulling her out of her set and carried her to the front desk; one of his desks.

He set her down and stepped in between her legs.

“Usagi…relax; I’ve got you. Everything’s going to be alright. Usagi, I love you…and only you. We can stop whenever you want.” Mamoru told her, reminding her of just how much she meant to him.

“Mr. Chiba…” Usagi cried softly, tears leaking down from her eyes as she hugged him; she then slowly began rock her hips.

Mamoru didn’t give her time to change her mind as he wrapped his arms around her waist and started to gently kiss her neck making her sigh.

“Mr. Chiba…” She breathed out. It seemed like that was the only thing she could get out…which was fine by Mamoru; it turned him on.

He reached down and grabbed her butt making her arch her body towards him while her arms wrapped around his neck.

She shyly opened her mouth to him when he licked her lips asking for entrance.

While she was distracted by his kissing her Mamoru gently pushed her bra down so her breasts popped out and began fondling them again.

“Uh-huh…mmmmmm…” Usagi moaned in surprise and then pleasure when she felt me fondling her.

After a few seconds she pulled away because she couldn’t breathe so Mamoru took the opportunity and started sucking on her tits while nipping at her breasts.

“Mr. Chiba!” Usagi cried knocking her head back when he lightly bit her nipple before sucking it.

“Usagi…I’m going to remove your panties now, ok?” He asked her.

“Yes Mr. Chiba.” She replied eyes half closed.

“Good girl.” Mamoru told her as he removed her panties while sucking on her breast.

After her panties were off he pushed her skirt up to reveal his treasure.

“Mr. Chiba?” Usagi asked softly.

“Yes, what is it?” Mamoru asked hoping she wanted to continue.

“Kiss me?” She asked.

“Of course.” Mamoru told her before kissing her while she let his hand travel down her body to her wet pussy…his prize; his treasure.

“Mmmmm! Oh! Mr. Chiba!” Usagi cried out in pleasure, arching her back when his finger entered her.

Right after that he also placed my mouth on her left breast while his free hand fondled her right breast while she leaned back, holding herself up with her arms on the desk behind her.

“Uh…uh…uh…Mr. Chiba…” Usagi panted out as she started squirming against his hand.

God Mamoru wanted her; he wanted her bad. But he knew he had to wait a little longer; he had to really get her going before he took her.

“Mr. Chiba…please it’s not fair…” Usagi cried as she twitched; she had yet to cum.

“What’s not fair?” Mamoru asked looking at her.

“You’re fully clothed.” She replied.

“Well, I’ll remove my clothes when you cum.” Mamoru told her simply.

Apparently she wasn’t having any of that; she sat up, finger still in her and started to unbutton and removed his shirt before falling back onto the desk, arching her back as she came crying for Mamoru.

“Someone is being naughty; you’re going to need to be punished.” Mamoru told her spreading her legs before kissing her thigh, biting every now and then.

When Mamoru made it to his treasure he teased her a little bit by blowing on it making her shiver or jump.

“Mr. Chiba!” Usagi squealed pushing her body towards him.

“Please! Please Mr. Chiba! I’ll be a good girl! Please don’t tease me anymore!” Usagi cried out begging him.

“Oh really; you’re going to be a good girl?” Mamoru asked kissing her lips gently.

“Yes Mr. Chiba; I’ll be a good girl for you! Please, please don’t tease me anymore!” She cried again.

“Ok. That’s my good girl.” Mamoru told her before sticking his tongue in her making her arch her back and cry out in pleasure.

“Mr. Chiba! Yes! YES! Please MORE!” She cried out as she put her hands down by his head.

He held onto her hips, keeping her in place while he continued to eat her while she cried and begged for more while arching her back.

“Huh! Mr.-Mr. Chi-Chiba! I-I’m going to---Mr. Chiiibaaa!!!” Usagi cried as she came; boy did she taste good.

After a few seconds she sat up, but ended up sliding onto her knees.

“Mr. Chiba…” Usagi panted, looking up at her before she skillfully unbuttoned and pulled down his pants and boxers.

“You’re so big.” She said as she started giving Mamoru a blow job.

“Damnit Usagi…” Mamoru cursed as he held onto the desk for support as he felt her tongue all over my shaft.

Mamoru was getting close as he gently grabbed her head and helped her bob up and down on me causing her to deep throat him…which caused her to choke a little; especially when he came the third time he got her to deep throat him.

She sat there coughing and sputtering up what she didn’t swallow.

“I’m sorry Usagi; I didn’t mean to choke or hurt you. I just got caught up in everything.” Mamoru told her as she got her breath back.

“It’s ok; I understand. But I’m ready for you now.” She said softly as she stood up.

Mamoru just smiled at her as he picked her up and placed her on the desk before kissing her.

“That’s my girl.” He told her as he pushed her skirt up, spread her legs and entered her with one swift movement causing her to throw her head back and moan out.

“Mr. Chiba!” She cried out as she wrapped one of her arms around his neck while she held herself up with her other arm behind her.

“Usagi I love you soo much!” Mamoru told her as he grabbed her hips and started pushing in deeper.

“I love you too Mr. Chiba! I think I’m going to cum soon! Mr. Chiba, you’re going to make me cum!” Usagi cried out as she managed to get her other arm around his neck.

“Good girl; go ahead and cum for me.” Mamoru told her as he began sucking on her neck.

“Mmmmm! Mr. Chiba!!” Usagi cried with her first orgasm.

“Good girl…now stand up and turn around.” Mamoru commanded as he pulled out.

“Now bend over a little; yeah, just like that. Good girl.” He told her as he removed her skirt before entering her from behind while she held onto the desk, begging him for more.

‘I never in a million years thought I would ever fall for one of my students. Let alone make love to her in class…at my desk. Usagi Tsukino; I love her so much! One of these days I’m going to ask her to marry me.’ Mamoru thought to himself as he pulled her up to me and started kissing her while fondling her breasts as she was stuck between Mamoru and the desk.

‘Who, in a million years would’ve ever thought that I would fall in love with my teacher; and that he would in turn love me back? And I certainly never thought I would let him make love to me in his classroom on his desk where we could get caught. Mr. Chiba, Mamoru Chiba; I love him so much! I want to spend the rest of my days, the rest of my life with him.’ Usagi thought to herself as he pulled her up to him.

“Mr. Chiba!” Usagi screamed as Mamoru held onto her breasts with one arm while his other hand traveled down to her pussy where he stuck a finger in her and started to pump it in and out of her.

“Usagi…shhh; you can’t be that loud…” Mamoru told her seriously as he kissed her neck.

“I-I’m sorry…i-it just feels really good.” She stuttered out as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

“Good, I’m glad; it means I’m doing something right.” He said as he pushed her down over the desk and started going faster in and out of her.

“Mr. Chiba! Yes! Mr. Chiba! I-I’m going to cu--!!!” Usagi cried cumming all over him.

Mamoru was getting close; he just needed a few more good thrusts and he’d finish up…filling her like he always has.

“Please Mr. Chiba…” Mamoru heard her say softly.

“What is it baby; I’m about to cum. It won’t be much longer, I promise. I know you’re scared.” He told her knowing how she was.

“Mr. Chiba please…” She pleaded again; Mamoru was starting to get confused. Did she want to stop that badly?

“Please what?” He asked her.

“Please, I want to see you when you cum…” She said softly.

He finally understood what she wanted as he pulled out and she slowly and shakily turned around; she pressed her body up to his, wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him.

He kissed her back while lifting her onto the desk where he made her lie back before pushing his way back into her so he could finish up.

“Please Mr. Chiba…harder. Please do what you wish to me. I belong to you and only you; do what you want.” Usagi said softly as she held onto him.

Mamoru had gotten used to her saying he could do to her what he wanted, but she never said she belonged to him before; it made him happy in a way.

He never viewed her as property and never will; but knowing that she only wanted him and wanted to be with just him…it made him happy.

And after hearing her say that, he lost control as he sped up, grabbed her hips and even started biting at her breasts making her cry out for me.

‘Just a few more thrusts…I’m going to cum.’ Mamoru thought as he pulled away to see her eyes tightly closed.

“MR. MAMORU!!!!” Usagi cried arching her body into mine as she reached her climax, cumming hard; releasing her juices all over his cock.

“Usagi, I’m going to cum too.” Mamoru said simply as he sealed her mouth with mine as he, with one final deep thrust, all the way in her, came, filling her to the brim.

They laid there for a little bit, just trying to get their breaths back; she held onto him while he played with her hair while leaving butterfly kisses all over her neck and chest.

“I love you Mamoru.” She said softly as she sat up.

“I love you too, my Usagi.” Mamoru said as he stood up and helped her get cleaned up before getting dressed.

“We made excellent time.” Mamoru said noticing the time; there was only five minutes left of class.

“I’m glad.” Usagi said kissing Mamoru before he unlocked the door to let her out.

“Where Mr. Chiba?” Seiya asked looking at Usagi.

“He said he was going to start grading my test before class ended so he could hand it back tomorrow.” Usagi said softly, blushing; she knew Seiya knew what she and Mamoru did.

“Ok.” Seiya said calmly.

After five minutes the bell rang and Usagi was just waiting on Mamoru to tell her it was time to go home…


End file.
